


Bad Feeling

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle is leaving for Atlanta and Daryl doesn't want him to go. A Daryl/Merle oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Feeling

Merle was almost asleep when he felt Daryl lie down the the floor next to him. He tried to ingore him and get some rest ready for the trip to Atlanta in the morning, but when he felt his brother's body pressing closely up to his back, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Daryl only got like this when he was upset about something.

"Fucks the matter with you?" Merle murmured, trying not to let his concern show but allowing Daryl to continue holding him.

"Thought you were asleep," the younger redneck grumbled. "Should have known you weren't or they whole camp would have been kept awake with your snoring!"

"Cheeky shit," Merle replied with a smile that Daryl couldn't see.

"So you thought you would ass rape me in my sleep then?" "No!" Said the youngest Dixon quickly, flushing.

"I just don't want ya to go on that trip tomorrow is all." Merle laughed.

"Gonna miss me baby bro? Thought you would be sick of me by now." Merle knew that Daryl was heartbroken when Merle had left him years ago after reciving one torture too many from their abusive father. Once Merle had returned Daryl had often expressed fears his brother would leave again.

"I've only had you back a little while," Daryl said, tightening his grip on his brother. "Please don't leave me again." Daryl's begging nearly broke his heart. While he acted tough to everyone else Daryl had always been his one weakness.

Merle rolled over, cupping Daryl's face with his hands. "I ain't ever gonna leave you again."

"But you're still going to Atlanta?" Daryl already knew the answer, though he wished desperately that he could change his brother's mind.

"I need a break from seeing your scrawny ass all day," Merle joked, but he could see Daryl's frown. "I'll be back in a few days. Go hunting, catch me a deer or something. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Ok," he said defeatedly. "I just got a bad feeling about this trip."

"Me too," Merle laughed. "Gotta spend it with a Chink and a Nigger. Betcha I can get rid of that bad feeling of yours though."

Merle slid his hand slowly down Daryl's body until it rested gently on the groin of his boxers, eliciting a moan from Daryl. Merle kissed him roughly, silencing him. "Keep it down Darleena, you don't want everyone else to know about us."

"Sorry," Daryl growled low. "You're just so good with your hands."

"Yeah?" Merle laughed. "Get these off," he commanded, tugging on Daryl's boxers.

Daryl obeyed quickly, giving Merle complete access to his most private areas, and was rewarded with Merle's rough hands begining to caress his stiffening member.

"You like that?" Merle asked as he watched Daryl bite his lip to stop himself moaning. "Well tough luck baby." Merle let go of Daryl's dick, and moved his hand lower to stroke his brother's tightening balls instead. "I reckon it's time you put that pretty mouth of yours to work."

Daryl stripped his brother, and lowered himself between Merle's legs, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucking softly, enjoying the musky taste and aroma. "Mmm, good boy." Merle grasped Daryl's hair and started to fuck his mouth deeply, causing Daryl to gag. "Take it all Darlin', give me something to think about when I'm stuck with those idiots."

Daryl sucked harder, using one hand to grip the base tight and the other to stroke Merle's balls until he felt his brother's orgasm growing close. "Take me," Daryl begged as he lifted his face to look at Merle.

In a second Merle had Daryl on his knees, spitting on his own fingers to lubricate them enough so he could stretch Daryl's opening ready for his cock. It hurt at first, as Merle slipped one finger in, then another, thrusting deeply into Daryl's tight ass. Then Merle caught Daryl's prostate and the pleasure began. "You ready?" Merle asked, and Daryl groaned out a yes.

Merle spat into his hand, covering his hard cock with saliva before pressing himself up to Daryl's entrance. "Now," Daryl begged, and Merle forced himself sharply inside. "You've always been so tight," Merle admired as he felt his cock being clenched tightly inside Daryl's ass. "Touch yourself for me."

Daryl reached for his own member, wanking vigorously as Merle took him hard. "Don't think I can last long," Daryl admitted, as he felt Merle's cock continually brushing against his prostate.

"Come for me," Merle told him, bucking his hips harder. They both let out a simultaneous groan as they lost control, Merle shooting his load into Daryl's ass, while Daryl came into his hand. After a rushed cleaning up of themselves, the brothers lay back down together.

"I still wish you didn't have to go," Daryl whispered softly. "I know brother, but I'll be back soon." Merle kissed him gently before encouraging him to roll over.

"I love you Merle," Daryl told him as he felt strong arms holding him.

"I love you too Darleena," Merle laughed. "I'll see you as soon as I get back. Make sure you find us something good to eat, and maybe you'll get a little reward."

When Daryl woke up Merle was already gone, the only reminder that he was ever there was the smell of sex and Daryl's sore asshole.


End file.
